Une nuit étrange
by Abeille
Summary: Cette nuit si particulière où tout a bousculé pour Morgane. Cette nuit où une bougie était allumée alors qu'elle aurait dû être éteinte. Pour Guenièvre, c'est juste une nuit étrange, mais elle ignore pourquoi.


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Merlin_.

 **Note :** Introspection de Gwen sur son meilleur ami. À insérer dans ma fic Balinor et Merlin.

Et vala le deuxième oneshot sur Gwen pour Bergonis. Il en a fait qu'à sa tête, résultat ce n'est pas du tout le sujet que je voulais traiter. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **-0-0-0-**

Une nuit étrange

Le crépuscule faisait grandir les ombres dans les couloirs, obligeant les serviteurs à allumer en toute hâte toutes les torches disponibles. La jeune métisse, à l'instar de ces collègues, se mit à allumer avec promptitude les chandeliers disposés à des endroits stratégiques dans les appartements de sa maîtresse.

Morgane était absente à cette heure, en train de souper avec son tuteur, le roi, et son fils. Merlin ayant été préposé au service, Guenièvre s'était vue accorder quelques heures de liberté pour veiller à ce que tout soit en ordre pour le retour de sa maîtresse.

Un éclair frappa dans le lointain et la pièce s'illumina quelques secondes alors qu'elle éteignait la bougie qui lui avait permis de redonner une lumière douce à la pièce. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la jeune fille relâcha sa respiration en entendant le coup de tonnerre qui accompagnait l'éclair.

L'orage était suffisamment loin pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Gwen remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de vérifier encore une fois que tout était prêt. Le lit était tiré à quatre épingles, les chauffe-lits soigneusement placés afin de ne pas brûler les draps tout en les réchauffant. La robe de nuit était accrochée au paravent où la brune se changerait. Un broc d'eau rempli avait été posé près de la coiffeuse où les crèmes et onguents à appliquer sur la peau délicate de sa maîtresse et une brosse à cheveux étaient soigneusement alignées.

Rien ne traînait, les vêtements sales avaient été menés à la buanderie où Gwen les récupérerait le lendemain en portant le nouveau linge sale. Les poussières avaient été faites, les meubles cirés, le sol briqué. Elle avait également changé les fleurs disposées dans les vases. Aucune pièce dans tout Camelot n'était mieux tenue que celle de Dame Morgane, pas même les appartements du roi.

Gwen était très fière de servir cette belle jeune femme, courageuse et intelligente qui avait la bonté de la considérer comme son amie. La métisse lui aurait bien retourné le mot mais elle avait bien conscience que ça n'aurait été que prétention. Sa condition de roturière interdisait qu'elle puisse être amie avec Morgane malgré toute l'admiration et l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Lissant par habitude son tablier, elle sursauta quand de nouveau la pièce s'éclaira quelques secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et avec un sourire fatigué, la pupille d'Uther franchit le seuil, tout en retirant avec soin une boucle d'oreille. Le tonnerre retentit au moment où la jeune fille la déposait dans le creux de la main de sa servante, qui sursauta.

\- Ça va Guenièvre ? interrogea doucement la brune, qui retirait la deuxième boucle

\- Oui, ma Dame, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ma Dame ici, on est entre nous, voyons. Tu as l'air inquiète, est-ce l'orage ? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais peur.

\- Non! … Je veux dire. Non je n'en ai pas peur, mais je n'aime pas sortir quand il y en a.

Morgane l'observa quelques instants, perplexe, en s'asseyant devant sa coiffeuse.

\- Nous sommes à l'intérieur du château, il me semble ?

\- Oh ! Je pensais à mon retour, fit la métisse en secouant la tête, alors qu'elle dégrafait le collier avant d'aller le ranger soigneusement dans son coffret avec les boucles d'oreille.

\- Si tu veux, reste cette nuit, après tout tu as une chambre attitrée pour mon service dans l'alcôve annexe. Je sais que tu préfères rentrer chez toi, mais pour une nuit ce n'est pas bien grave, surtout avec ce temps.

\- Merci, sourit Guenièvre.

Morgane se plaça enfin devant son miroir, laissant aux mains expertes la délicatesse de la décoiffer et la démaquiller.

\- Il ne pleut même pas, c'est un orage particulièrement sec, pourquoi crains-tu de sortir ?

\- Un jour, mon père m'a raconté qu'un de ses voisins avait reçu la foudre sur la tête. Il est mort sur le coup, entièrement … carbonisé.

\- Quelle horreur ! sursauta la brune avant de grimacer, le mouvement ayant fait tomber le peigne qui avait arraché quelques cheveux.

Guenièvre se baissa, ramassa l'instrument de torture, et acheva de démêler les cheveux, tandis que Morgane racontait sa soirée pour distraire sa jeune amie.

-0-0-0-

Une fois Morgane couchée, Gwen éteignit soigneusement chaque chandelle puis elle sortit prendre quelques couvertures supplémentaires.

\- Je vous ai apporté d'autres couvertures au cas où vous auriez froid, annonça-t-elle en revenant pour découvrir que la jeune fille s'était déjà endormie. Elle remarqua alors une bougie allumée près de la fenêtre.

La servante s'étonna, sûre de l'avoir éteinte, puis secoua la tête et souffla la dernière bougie avant de rejoindre l'alcôve où une couchette était toujours prête à la recevoir si elle achevait son travail trop tard pour rejoindre sa petite maison. La jeune femme était bien contente de rester cette nuit, car entre temps, la pluie s'était mise à tomber de manière intensive. Elle s'allongea, ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit qu'en entendant des hurlements.

La servante se redressa violemment, et se dépêcha de sortir du lit, jetant les couvertures au sol pour atteindre plus vite la porte communicante aux appartements de Dame Morgane.

Cette dernière hurlait, affolée devant le rideau en flamme, tétanisée dans son lit. Aussitôt Guenièvre attrapa le broc et le jeta sur les flammes , réussissant à en éteindre plus de la moitié. Elle tira pour faire tomber le rideau qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. De quelques coups bien placés, les dernières flammes s'éteignirent, mais pour ne prendre aucun risque elle alla chercher un vase, retira soigneusement les fleurs et vida le contenu sur le paquet de tissu encore fumant.

Un garde entra.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? J'ai entendu crier.

\- Un incendie s'est déclenché, j'en suis venue à bout, mais il faudrait avertir le roi, je pense, répondit la servante, alors qu'elle rejoignait Morgane qui pleurait encore contre la tête du lit.

Le garde hocha la tête avant de filer.

\- Ma Dame ? Venez, fit la jeune fille, prenant sa maîtresse par les épaules afin de la réconforter dans son giron.

\- J'ai eu si peur, sanglota Morgane.

\- On va vous installer dans une autre chambre, et je vous apporterai une tisane bien chaude, avec du miel.

\- Tu resteras près de moi ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma la métisse.

-0-0-0-

Une heure plus tard, Guenièvre avait installé confortablement la brune dans la nouvelle chambre qui lui avait été attribuée en urgence. Cette dernière s'était rendormie grâce à une potion calmante que Gaius lui avait apportée avant de rejoindre ses appartements.

On lui avait donné pour consigne de se rendre dans les appartements du roi dès qu'il ferait jour, aussi elle resta éveillée les dernières heures avant le lever du soleil, allongée près de Morgane qui serrait sa main avec angoisse.

Guenièvre avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas comment un tel drame avait pu se produire. Le rideau était en feu comme s'il s'était enflammé par le bas. Un peu comme si une bougie était restée sans surveillance et avait enflammé un bout de tenture. Seulement elle se rappelait parfaitement les avoir toutes éteintes. Si un éclair avait frappé la fenêtre, le rideau se serait enflammé plus haut… non vraiment ça n'avait pas de sens. En plus la fenêtre s'était brisée … vers l'extérieur. Et puis cette bougie qui était allumée alors qu'elle l'avait déjà éteinte…

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de Morgane, bien sûr c'est effrayant de se réveiller au milieu des flammes, mais la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait était suffisamment réactive et courageuse pour l'éteindre, ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont elle aurait du avoir peur.

Vraiment, cette nuit avait été étrange.

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


End file.
